Second Chances
by megatron-91
Summary: Here is the story again now with the changes I added to the story. Summary: Red and the other Dex holders must stop Megatron from returning to power and conquering the world. Rated T for safety. Has a bunch of different shippings.
1. The new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon franchise it is the property of whomever owns it. I also do not own the Transformers franchise it is property of the Hasbro Toy Company.**

**Sorry it took so long to make the changes I wanted to the story, I was sick Monday and saw revenge of the fallen last night. Any way this new version of the story deals with the pokemon special universes instead of the anime universe. I took the old one down to comply with website rules.**

The morning sun began rising in the sky casting it's warming rays on the Alaskan landscape. Walking in these welcoming and rare rays of light two figures slowly made their way towards their mutual destination.

" I still do not understand why you brought me all the way to Alaska Colonel Hanson?" one of the men asked his colleague.

" It is very simple Mr. Bates." The older grey haired man calmly said " Don't you wish to see what all your money was used for?"

" All I know is what you have told me Colonel, and I must admit at first I was a bit skeptical about funding your little " Project Snowcat", but if what you have told me is true then you may very well provided Genesis Corp. with it's greatest _and_ most expensive product ever!" billionaire Robert Bates practically shouted as he drooled from the mouth.

" Please do try to control yourself Mr. Bates." Colonel Hanson moaned while eyeing his companion with hatred and disgust.

" Forgive me Colonel I am just so exited!" the millionaire said as he continued to rub his hand together trying to get warm.

" I'm sure you are." The colonel muttered under his breath as the unlikely pair continued their trek towards Project Snowcat's current base of operations.

As the sun continued it's daily routine of warming the Earth Colonel Hanson could not help but reflect on how he had come to be in his current position. It had all began about five years ago when he had been bested by that boy in the kanto region. It completely filled him with rage to even conceive that an immature eleven-year-old boy could have beaten him, the great Team Rocket Colonel, Hanson. Flashing back he remembered that after his betrayal he was banished from the Knato for life. After that tragic step in his life he began working as a solo mercenary living on what he earned from each job. That was his life until Robert Gates offered him a deal he could not refuse approached him. Bates wanted him to lead a team of researchers in finding a lost device from twenty-five years ago that had gone missing.

At first it had been exasperatingly boring going from place to place looking at dead end clues with his only reward being his paycheck. However, something changed as he began studying exactly what it was he was trying to find. He was astounded looking through everything he could find from newspaper clippings to conspiracy websites he was shocked to learn that he had been alive at the time and had no idea if it. Eventually he came to the conclusion that the pathetic group of researchers that Bates had hired could not get the job done and convinced him to fire them in favor of his own elite forces, Project Snowcat. They scoured the world from region to region and just when they were about to give up three weeks ago they struck gold in the Alaskan wilderness and found what they had been searching so long for.

As the two men came up on the hill they could see the entire Snowcat complex laid out below them. The complex was large with a command center in the middle, a workers barracks and a kitchen, and a large excavation compound which was currently working to uncover the massive metal object buried in the Earth's crust.

" Shall we proceed?" Hanson said smirking towards his astounded companion.

As the two men entered the compound Hanson's second in command Logan approached them.

" Greeting's Logan, How is the excavation going?" Hanson asked in a strict businesslike manner.

" The excavation is proceeding on schedule sir. Also we have been able to open a small enough hole in the hull to allow you and our friend here to enter and look around." Logan said indicating towards the confused Bates while handing Hanson a heavy-duty flashlight.

" Excellent Logan you may continue with your job." The Colonel remarked as his trusty second-in-command turned down an adjacent corridor.

" Wait!? You mean were going inside of it?" Bates asked in a panic stricken voice.

" Well of course Mr. Bates didn't you want to see what you money was used for?" Hanson asked in a sinister voice.

" But, But, But." Bates began to stutter as Hanson pushed him down the corridor towards a large opening at the south end.

* * *

" Welcome to the new beginning Mr. Bates!" Hanson said in his most dramatic voice as they entered the massive cavern where men were working at fever pitch to excavate the hidden device.

As the two men walked towards the exposed metal Bates began looking around in astonishment, soon he saw a pair of workers working on cutting a massive hole into the metal.

" What are those two doing?" Bates asked out of curiosity as he pointed the two workers to Hanson.

" Why Mr. Bates they making sure your treasures can easily be removed from the ship." Hanson answered in his most patient tone even though Bates' constant questions were beginning to try his patience.

It didn't take very long for Hanson to find the man-sized hole that had already been cut into the ships hull.

"Wait, before we enter I must know. How many have your team found in there?" Bates asked in a serious tone.

" We were able to locate about twenty-eight of them." Hanson answered as if the question hadn't even fazed him. " But remember our deal Mr. Bates, I get the one I mentioned in order to extract my vengeance on the boy." Hanson growled as he reminded Mr. Bates of their original deal.

" But of course Colonel. Now would you like to lead the way? Bates asked gesturing towards the entrance.

The two men quickly and quietly descended into the darkness of the massive ship that had been undisturbed for twenty-five years. Turning on his flashlight Hanson began showing off the ship towards the speechless Bates. As the flashlight danced across every one of the inert forms that this entire expedition had been made for Hanson could not keep from lightly chuckling to himself.

" They're a lot bigger in person." Bates said not even trying to hide the awe in his voice.

" Yes they are." Hanson replied remembering the first time he has seen the massive forms inside the ship.

" I can see the one you want for your little vendetta." Bates said as they walked towards it running his hands over the smooth metal surface. " So, when can I expect them to be ready for the market?" Bates asked as they stared into the massive giant's face.

" We will have the inhibitor shells in place within the month." Hanson said as he turned to face his colleague.

" Excellent! I'll see you in a month Colonel." Bates said as he began heading back towards the entrance.

Hanson continued to stare into the giant's face. He knew that this would provide him with the revenge he so longingly wanted. Hearing his name being called he turned to exit the ship leaving what was once the most powerful force of evil on the Earth to sit and rot until the day it was needed.

* * *

One month later….

" Mimey? Have you vacuumed the floor yet?" Red's mother yelled to her faithful pokemon and friend. His mother had been preparing for this Christmas party for the past two weeks. Now that she finally had a large enough house; courtesy of her son's tournament winnings, she was capable of throwing a huge party and inviting all her son's friends and their families as a surprise for her son competing in the battle frontier.

As Red's mother continued cleaning the kitchen there was a sudden ring on the doorbell.

" He's home!" she squealed as she threw the door open and embraced her son in a death grip hug.

" Mom! I can't breathe!" Red wheezed as he tried to break his mother's grip.

" Oh I'm sorry honey!" she apologized as she released her son in order to get a good look at how her son had matured. He had definitely grown since he had left for his journey he was now a spitting image of his late father.

" How are you Green?" Ms. Ketchum asked as she shook hands with the young man standing before her.

" I'm just fine." Green replied returning the handshake Red's mom had given him.

" Are you still taking good care of my little snuggle bear?" she asked in her cheery voice.

" Snuggle bear?" a young female voice practically shouted as she began to laugh at the Mother's pet name.

" Oh and you must be Red's friend Blue!" his mother said as she walked over to greet the beautiful brown-haired young lady.

" It's a pleasure to meet you." Blue said shaking Red's Mom's hand. She was surprised at how mature the young sixteen-year old girl looked.

"So Mom I like the new house you bought." Red remarked while looking up and down his new place of residence when he wasn't traveling.

"Oh yes I absolutely adore it." His Mom practically sang as she led the trio into the house.

"As you can see this house is much bigger than our old house Red." she chimed. " There are now twelve rooms, a master kitchen, three bathrooms, a full sized laundry room, a game room, a large family room, and a den." She said priding herself on every word she said.

As they walked upstairs Red's mother turned to the left and pointed too the far end of the hall.

" Red that's your new bedroom; you'll be sharing it with Green and Gold during the party if that's okay." his Mom asked.

" Yeah that's okay Mom." Red said as his mother continued to lead them down the right side of the hallway. Passing by one of the bathrooms the small group of people stopped at a door a little ways away.

" This is the double room that is connected by a walk in closet where you and the other girls will be staying Blue." Red's Mom pointed out.

"Alright!" Dawn said, " I've been wanting to talk with the other girl's again!" she said as she continued to look around the room.

" Um, Mom just how many people did you invite?" Red asked a nervous hint in his voice about how his mother tended to over do things.

" Well I started by inviting all of your friends, but then decided to invite their families as well that way I would have someone to talk to. Oh and Blue I took the liberty of inviting your parents and they were delighted to come." his mom said speaking to her son and his friends.

"Wow, thanks!" Blue replied with a new amount of joy in her voice.

"Oh it was nothing dear, in fact.."

"**Mom!**" Red shouted interrupting his mother's train of thought. " How many people did you actually invite?" he asked again.

" Well if you must know Mr. Krabby," His mom said giving him a cold stare. " I have a list." she continued.

"Mimey dear could you please send up my list?" the mother called to her pokemon downstairs.

A few moments later a list began floating up the stairway traveling on the psychic energy radiating from Mr. Mime on the first floor. The list soon reached it's recipient and upon arriving began unfurling itself. Red's eyes widened in shock, the list was almost as long as his mother's skirt.

" Ah let's see I invited; Professor Oak, Green, Brock, Misty, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal , Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald,and the professor convinced me to invite the three new Sinnoh dex holders; Diamond, Pearl, and Platina. I also said they could invite any other friends they wish." Red's Mom finished still giving her son the death glare for how rudely he had interrupted her before.

" Mom! You really invited all those people?" Red groaned thinking about how large this party would be.

" As a matter of fact, I did!" his mother declared triumphantly to her son.

" I also tried to invite your ranger friend Jack Walker, but he said he was on a top secret mission of some sort… Well any way let's get down stairs and get ready for the rest of our guests." his mother announced giving a little twirl before heading down the stairs.

" You've got to be kidding me!" Red groaned as he and his companions descended the staircase.

* * *

At the same time deep in the Hoenn region Jack walker was currently riding in a police vehicle with his partner towards their destination. His partner was an international police officer from the Sinnoh region code-named: Looker.

" So Looker what exactly is our mission here?" Jackie asked trying to free up a little more information than what he had already been given.

" Mr. Walker. Does the name Robert Bates mean anything to you?" Looker calmly asked not taking his eyes off the road.

" Robert Bates? You mean the billionaire weapons merchant?" Jackie asked assuming they were talking about the same man.

" Exactly." Looker said. " About two years ago Bates began funding a " Project Snowcat" we have no idea what it was but apparently it was successful." Looker said as he turned down a dirt road.

" Yeah, Okay, but that still doesn't explain why we're here." Jackie said grabbing his seat as they hit a large speed bump.

" Bates is planning to sell off what he found from the project, and our mission is to sneak inside and confirm what it is." Looker said as he parked the car about fifty yards away from a rather large building that was in the middle of nowhere.

" Confirm? You mean you already know what it is?" Jackie asked.

" Personally no, but about two weeks ago the Hoenn government intercepted a convoy transporting the products and they were able to secure one of them. Now if what the officials told me is true than this little dealers show could affect the entire world." "Now let's move out." Looker finished as he stepped out of the car.

" Alright works for me." Jackie said as he followed Looker towards the building.

A few minutes later both men were in their disguises as regular Team Magma grunts and were making their way to the show room floor. Taking their seats both men waited until Bates approached the podium on the left side of the large stage at the front of the room.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my little event. Now on behalf of Genesis Corp. let us begin." Bates said flashing his trademark smile to the assembled group of evil teams, mad scientists, and troublemakers.

" Now without further ado, what if I told you that today on this very floor you could possess a power not seen on Earth in twenty-five years? You would probably laugh and call me a fool. No?" He said answering his own question.

" Well ladies and gentlemen I'm here to prove you wrong!" Bates shouted and with a gesture of his hand lifted the stage curtain to reveal the massive form behind it.

Every one in the crowd gasped in astonishment. In his seat Looker sat shocked. Everything the government had told him was true, Bates had succeeded in finding it, and now if anything were to go wrong the world would suffer for his mistake.

**Please review!! You no you want to! As you can see I made the changes I wanted. I changed the characters obviously, but I also changed Colonel Hanson's background to a former high ranking Team Rocket member who blames him for Team Rocket's disintegration. **


	2. The return

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon it is the property of whoever owns it, I personally don't know. I also do not own the Transformers franchise it is property of the Hasbro Toy company. **

**Author's note: Yes I know the last chapter ended strangely, but I wanted to induce a little mystery about which transformer was behind the curtain, also it may take a little while to get chapter 3 I can't get it to flow right whenever I type it.**

Looker stared in shock at what stood before him. His brain just couldn't believe what it was comprehending. The last time he had seen this figure was twenty-five years ago when he had only been a young five-year-old boy.

Standing before the entire crowd, a massive lifeless body stared at them with cold dead eyes but, it didn't have eyes, all it had was a red glass visor. The rest of the body was a deep blue only broken up by random colors of grey on its limbs and the gold surrounding the glass plate in its chest.

Standing before the crowd the stasis locked form of the decepticon Soundwave awaited its potential buyer.

" What on Earth is that?" Jackie said his voice filled with the same shock Looker was also going through.

" They're called Trasformers." Looker said trying to regain some of his lost composure.

" How do you know that?" Jackie questioned feeling like he was missing something

" I know because I was a little boy during their original battles." Looker said giving Jackie a look that could have frozen an Ursaring in it's tracks.

" What?" a bewildered Jackie managed to spit out.

" About twenty-five years ago an alien race called the Transformers awakened from a four million year slumber underneath Mt. Moon." Looker said as he continued to look around the room making sure no one was listening. " Originally know one trusted them and the governments of the world tried to destroy them while they continued their destructive war, but eventually the governments noticed their were two sides to the war, the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons." Looker explained, "That big guy up there was an extremely dangerous decepticon called Soundwave, if I remember correctly; he turns into a cassette player." He explained while pointing to the seemingly offline decepticon that decorated the stage.

" What do you mean he turns into a cassette player?" Jackie asked even more confused than he had been before.

" That's why they're called transformers, they can transform into the likeness of any of our earthen machinery, and if I remember this one can change his size and turn into a human sized cassette player." Looker explained his voice filled with the memories of a time long ago. " "Anyway, as I was saying once the governments realized there were two factions they allied with the autobots and together they were able to capture all of the rogue decepticons, but than tragedy struck. The day came that the autobots were going to escort the decepticons back to their home world of Cybertron, and were going to take a few lucky humans with them, but while leaving the planet the "Ark 2" suddenly exploded and plummeted back to Earth where it remained lost until today apparently." Looker said finishing his explanation and turning his attention back to Bates.

" Wicked!" Jackie said as he too returned his attention to the speaking millionaire.

" So in conclusion Ladies and Gentlemen with the inhibitor chips in place even you can take control of these awesome weapons of the past," Bates said as another curtain rose behind him revealing twenty-five more offline transformer bodies.

" Now. Where shall we begin the bidding?" Bates said in a sinister voice as hands began shooting up all over the room.

" Let's get out of here. We've got the info we came for." Looker said as he and Jackie silently made their way out of the building.

* * *

Elsewhere in Pallet town all the guests and more had safely arrived for Red's Christmas party and were currently spending the day at Professor Oak's ranch.

Even while on vacation Crys continued her duties of feeding the pokemon that resided at the ranch while off in the fields most of the parents had decided to set up a picnic for their children.

" Oh I think this will be a great picnic don't you Delia?" Caroline Maple asked her friend.

" Oh yes, in fact I'm going to go pick up the food from the Viridian Deli with Red right now," Ms. Ketchum said as she got up from the picnic table where everything has been laid out.

" That's great." Caroline said "Take Yellow with you she told me she would love to help," Caroline shouted as she went to join her husband who was trying unsuccessfully to fish out of the local pond.

Elsewhere Todd Snap was busy taking pictures of all the interesting pokemon his friends were letting lose to play for the day. Without warning Red's Aerodactyl flew over his head and landed next to it's trainer who was busy playing a game of horseshoes with Green and Emerald.

At another spot on the ranch a small group of girls were sitting around talking about things the girls usually talked about.

" So have you guys been? I haven't seen you guys in forever" Erica said sitting down to join the group of talking females.

" Hi Erica we were just talking about you." Yellow chimed as she and the other girls looked towards Erica.

" Hey Erica it's so great to finally meet you!" A voice shouted as Erica found herself trapped in a very vigourous handshake courtesy of Sapphire.

" Thanks. You must be Sapphire" Erica said barley managing to break free of Sapphire's death grip handshake.

" So anyway," Blue said as she looked over at her friend Yellow. " We were just wondering… Where on Earth did you meet Jamie?" she asked referring to Erica's new boyfriend who was twenty yards away helping Professor Oak feed a young Tauros. All the girls nodded in agreement hoping to get an answer.

" Oh Jamie? We met at a grass trainers convention in Vermillion city." Erica said hoping the answer would suffice.

" Well what's he like?" Blue asked while her Granbull lay down next to her to take a nap.

" Oh he's the sweetest he cooked me my favorite dinner once on my birthday." Erica said giving an example of the many times Jamie had been extremely nice and romantic towards her.

" Okay, well enough about me." Erica said changing the subject " What about you guys? Are any of you planning on finding someone to hook up with while you're here or are any of you already dating?" she asked now trying to pry the same info out of her friends.

" Well I don't know about anyone here, but I know Yellow wants to get with someone special while she's here." Blue said with a smirk.

" Blue." Yellow warned.

" Hey Yellow!" Red shouted from up the hill interrupting the girl's conversation.

" There he is." Blue muttered loud enough to hear, and than quickly take a drink of her lemonade.

" BLUE!" Yellow shouted her face igniting in multiple shades of red.

Quickly regaining herself Yellow was able to answer Red's call " Yeah Red what do you want?"

" My Mom wants me, you, and Green to go help her pick up the food from the Viridian Deli. Are you in?" he shouted down to her.

" Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Yellow shouted. As soon as Red was out of sight she turned on Blue her face a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

" What?" Blue said faking her innocence.

" Don't worry Yellow I think you two would look cute together." Erica said trying to reassure her younger friend.

" Yeah I guess so." Yellow said glumly as she got up to leave.

" She doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself." Blue said as Yellow disappeared over the hill.

" Don't worry she'll be fine." Eica said.

* * *

A few minutes later…

While everyone continued on with their activities Norman Maple continued his attempts at fishing. His wife had recently left to continue setting up for the picnic, and now to make matters worse there was a horrible buzzing in the air.

" What is that noise?" Norman said. Looking around he could not find the source of the sound. Until he realized it was coming from behind him. Whirling around to find himself face to face with a Ninjask.

"What the…" was all Norman was able to say before the Ninjask slammed into him with a powerful head butt knocking him unconscious. Before blacking out Norman was able to make out a tall grey haired man call back his pokemon before continuing towards the party.

As everyone began to gather around the picnic table waiting for the food to arrive a massive bolt of energy flew through the air, and blew the side of Professor Oak's house to shreds.

Panicking everyone began to run around until a strangely familiar voice shouted, " Freeze now!"

" Colonel Hanson?" Misty spat out in clutched fear as the group's mutual enemy stood less than ten feet away brandishing a walther-p-38 handgun with a scope and silencer.

" That's right my dear!" The old man shouted in response to Misty's remark.

" Now where's the boy who had the sheer nerve to defeat Team Rocket?" He demanded in a sinister tone.

" You're too late!" Emerald teased, " He's already left." He said triumphantly.

" Oh really?" Hanson asked sarcastically " Than I guess I'll just have to shoot the girl who helped ruined my chance at conquering the world!" he shouted as he brought his gun level with Blue's head.

"NO!" Silver shouted desperately running to protect his big sister figure who had helped him so much.

However, something was just a hair quicker, with reflexes that defied the laws of physics Green's Scizor knocked the gun out of Colonel Hanson's hands causing it to slam into the ground and fire a wayward bullet in an unintended direction.

Shocked Colonel Hanson stared down at the gun; he had been trying forever to make that thing shoot a bullet, but instead it kept firing energy blasts.

" It is of no matter I'll still kill you with my pokemon!" he shouted as he tore two pokeballs from his belt.

Everyone at the party including Colonel Hanson froze as the sound of metal sliding against metal filled the air. Turning around Colonel Hanson was shocked to find that his gun had assumed it's true form.

" It can't be…" Professor Oak mumbled in terror from where he stood.

" What are you doing?" Hanson shouted, " return to gun form now!" he yelled at the massive forty-foot tall metal man in front of him.

" You dare presume to command me human?" The massive metal monster snarled. " I am Megatron! Supreme leader of all Decepticons!" it roared at the small man in front of it.

" But how?" Hanson whimpered in fear as he felt himself drop to his knees.

" Foolish human. When you dropped me on the ground my internal systems were reconnected, and now I live once more!" Megatron explained to the hapless human in front of him.

" Please show me mercy!" Hanson begged as tears of fear began to fall from his eyes.

Everyone else at the party stared in shock and disbelief at the sight before them. They watched with horrified faces as the once proud man in front of them begged for his life.

" You are not worthy of mercy human," Megatron growled as he lifted his fusion cannon and within in instant vaporized the pathetic excuse for a human that was before him.

Rising into the air Megatron turned to face the assembled humans. " Here me fleshlings!" Megatron shouted " I have no quarrel with you today, but if you proceed to hinder me I will destroy you personally. Oh, and let your leaders know that Megatron has returned" he shouted as he flew off.

* * *

In Viridian City Red, his mom, and his friends had run into trouble themselves when agents from the Kanto government had taken them from the Deli and put them on a plane to the capitol.

That had been two years ago now Red sat at a round table and was being informed of the events that were known to this point; from the rediscovery of the Transformers to Bates' little yard sale.

" Okay? But how does this effect me?" Red asked who seemed to be the subject of the earlier conversation.

" This affects you because both your grandfather and father had strong connections with the aliens" Colonel Rangel head of the Kanto military, replied. " Your grandfather was one of the astronauts who died on the Ark 2 explosion." He finished after explaining this to the thick headed child for the third time.

" That's wonderful and all, but what is it you want my Red to do?" his mother asked the tall green haired Colonel.

" We need him to talk to the transformer that we have in our possession." The colonel replied coolly.

" Wait! You actually have one?" Green asked completely shocked.

" Yes we do. Now follow me." The Colonel slyly replied as he led the small group out of the room and down a long corridor.

As they exited the corridor they stepped into a large heavily air-conditioned room, and standing in the middle had to be one of the largest things Red had ever seen.

It was a massive humanoid robot. It's torso was completely red except for the two large glass plates that adorned it's chest. It had smokestacks on it's shoulders, and it's legs were completely blue with a few grey areas.

Red looked around and saw that his mother was looking up at it as if she was looking at a friend she had not seen in a long time, and for the first time since their arrival at the capitol Yellow spoke.

" Who are you?" The young fifteen year old blonde asked the massive machine that stood staring at them with sharp blue eyes.

" **I…Am Optimus Prime!"**

**So that's chapter two. I'm so happy I finally got both leaders active in my story. Anyway I would appreciate if you would review and give me any advice on future writings. THese changes were easy to make, and I was thinking of adding more to the girls conversation but decided against it.**


	3. Blast from the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon it is the property of it's creators, and I also do not own Transformers it is owned by the Hasbro toy company**

**Authors Note: It took me forever to figure out how to write this chapter, but I got it done. I can't wait to write the next chapter though thats when the battle truly begins.**

The sirens blared as Red and Yellow roared down the road safely inside the cab of Optimus' chosen vehicle form. The sirens faded as they got farther and farther from the military compound they had barely managed to escape from a few moments ago. As the trio continued down the road Red flashed back to how they had gotten into this mess.

_Flashback._

_"I… am Optimus Prime." The being declared in response to Yellow's question. Looking down the massive Cybertronian's optics came in direct sight with Red's mother._

_"Delia. It is a pleasure to see you after so long." Optimus said as he leaned down to get a better look at his old friend. _

_" It's great to see you alive!" Red's Mom said tears forming at the corners of her eyes._

_" As you can see we were able to rescue Optimus Prime here and successfully remove the inhibitor chip placed on his neck." Colonel Rangel commented as he walked up behind the group of awestruck teens. _

_" Yes and for that I am greatly thankful," Optimus, said, "however there still remains the problem of my friends remaining under the control of the human terrorist organizations." Optimus finished a worried look in his eyes._

_"Of course Optimus we're working on that as we speak." Colonel Rangel replied with a grin that made Red feel very nervous. " Now I think our young friends here need a good rest." Colonel Rangel said as he led the group to their complimentary rooms for the night._

* * *

_Later that night Red was suddenly awakened as Yellow rushed into his room and began trying to shake him awake._

_"Yellow what is it!" __Red__ whispered annoyed that Yellow was still trying to shake him awake. "Please stop!" Red said as he grabbed Yellow's hand trying to make her stop._

_Normally Yellow would have frozen solid at Red's touch, but there were more important things to worry about._

_"Okay." Yellow said letting go of Red quickly as the boy sat up in bed._

_"Alright Yellow now that you have my attention what is it?" Red asked again._

_"Okay." Yellow said her voice filled with certain fear. " I got up to use the restroom a little while ago, and was walking down the hall when I overheard Colonel Rangel talking to himself." She said her voice quivering. _

_"What did he say?" Red asked concerned for his friend as he picked up the worry in her voice._

_'He said that he wasn't ever planning on letting Optimus go. That he was going to destroy him and blame you. That was the only reason he brought you here, so you could be a scapegoat." Yellow said her body shaking._

_" What?" Red said not believing what he had heard. "But, if Optimus is gone who will stop Megatron?" he asked _

_" Red that's the stupidest question I've ever heard! No one's going to destroy him, because we're going to save him!" Yellow shouted while still whispering. "We have to go warn him." She said as she pulled Red out of his bed._

_"Yellow!" Red said stopping both of them at his door._

_"What?" she said wondering what on earth Red was about to say?_

_"Could I please put some clothes on?" he asked walking back into his room. It was than Yellow noticed Red had nothing but boxers on. Yellow nearly fainted, but was able to quickly recover just as Red came back out with a black T-shirt ad a pair of jeans on.

* * *

_

_The pair of teens quickly ran through the hallways until they came out into the large open space where Optimus stood staring out the window._

_"Optimus, Colonel Rangel is trying to kill you!" Yellow shouted as they ran into the room._

_" I know." Optimus replied calmly as he turned around to face the young teenagers._

_" Wait. You know?" Yellow asked skidding to a stop in front of the Autobot leader. _

_" Yes. Unfortunately I knew I could not trust the Colonel, just as I could not trust him twenty-five years ago." Optimus said as he approached the two teenagers._

_" Well then we have to find away to sneak you out of here!" Red said as he began looking around for a door._

_"Unfortunately my young friends there is no time for quiet today." Optimus said as he shifted into his terrestrial form: a red and blue COE Peterbilt tractor trailer cab._

_"Get in!" Optimus shouted his voice booming over the speakers, as he opened the passenger door._

_"What we're coming to? Red asked as he climbed into the cab with Yellow._

_"Yes. It appears they have discovered you are missing." Optimus said as he closed the door behind Yellow just as sirens began blaring throughout the building._

_" Let's roll out!" Prime shouted as he gunned the engine and tore straight through the wall and out into the night._

_" What happened?" Colonel Rangel shouted as he ran into the room and spotting the gaping hole in the wall._

_" Optimus Prime escaped with the children sir!" An officer said as he came up to his commander._

_" Put the Champion's mother and the Viridian Gym Leader in the stockade, and than scan the area until you find them." Rangel said as he walked back towards the command center._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Ash!" " Ash!" Yellow shouted bringing her friend out of his trance.

"Yeah Yellow what do you want?" Red asked looking at the girl who was sitting next to Optimus' hollomatter driver.

" Red have you even been paying attention?" Yellow asked a concerned look on her face.

" Well…um." Red said his face turning red from embarrassment.

Yellow let out a sigh. " Red, Optimus picked up five Autobot energy signatures in Grandfather Canyon. We're going to go pick up Blue and head for there." She said trying to catch him up to speed.

"Wait! Why are we getting Blue?" Red asked confused at the sudden decision to include Blue in this adventure.

" Her Grandfather discovered the canyon. We need her clearance in order to get into the canyon." Yellow said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Fine." Red said as he leaned his head against Prime's window hoping to get a little more sleep before they reached Pallet.

* * *

Elsewhere in the frozen Alaskan tundra the Ark 2 sat calmly; it had not been disturbed for about a week ever since Project: Snowcat had abandoned it's base of operations. Suddenly the Ark's internal computer was awakened by a surprising command code.

Stepping into the darkness of the Ark 2's central loading bay Megatron's red eyes illuminated the room as he searched over the computers looking for the main activation switch. Flipping the correct switch the Ark hummed to life, and the lights snapped on revealing the tangled mass of machinery and metal that remained after it's doomed voyage.

Megatron instantly went to work looking through the wrecked remains of the ship until he came upon the medical bay.

"Foolish Autobots and their laws of helping the damaged." Megatron muttered as he approached three CR tanks containing three bodies floating in them. Punching a button on a nearby panel the tanks opened, and three bodies; one bright blue, one bright yellow, and one bright green fell out onto the floor. Megatron leaned down and brought the three seeker units online.

"Excellent, now that I have some soldiers I can proceed." Megatron muttered to himself. Grabbing a laser torch off the nearby counter he gave the order his troops were awaiting.

"Rainmakers let's move out" Megatron shouted as he and his soldiers left their new base.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Genesis corp. headquarters in Lilycove city Robert Gates counted the money he had recently earned, and was preparing to send off the prizes his clients had paid so much for when suddenly in explosion roared through the building.

"Stevenson what's going on down there!?" Bates hollered into the intercom on his desk.

"Sir It's Megatron! He just blew through the wall on the warehouse floor! He melted the inhibitor chip off Soundwave, and their freeing the other Decepticons." The voice on the other end screamed before it was suddenly silenced.

"What! Stevens…" was all Bates got out when suddenly the massive light green form of the Decepticon rainmaker Acid Storm crashed his hand through the glass window grabbing the frightened millionaire.

"Don't take it personally human, it's just Megatron's orders." Acid Storm sneered as his grip around the smaller life form tightened.

Acid Storm looked at his prey with delight. The way the small organic writhed, desperately trying to inhale more of it's precious oxygen filled him with a sense of disturbed joy. Tightening his grip even further a sickening "pop" filled the air.

"Oh gross!" Acid Storm shouted bringing his hand up to ward off the red liquid that was spraying from the human. " You humans and your jugular veins are so disgusting!" he shouted as he dropped the human down the fifty story building, and returned to the warehouse to follow his leaders next order.

* * *

Inside the warehouse Megatron inspected his soldiers one by one as Soundwave brought them back online.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite leader." An all too familiar voice sounded behind Megatron's back.

" Ah, Starscream. I was hoping the humans would have had half the mind to leave you buried under two hundred feet of ice and rubble." Megatron remarked not even bothering to turn around and face his treacherous second in command.

"But if they did that how could I continue to serve as your ever faithful second in command." Starscream snickered, his famous smirk plastered across his face.

If Megatron had organic eyes he would have rolled them, but instead he just opted to ignore Starcream and return to more important matters.

"Soundwave have you gained control of the Autobot's systems yet?" Megatron asked his most loyal soldier.

"Affirmative Lord Megatron. I have successfully taken control of all Autobots present via the inhibitor chips." Soundwave announced in his monotone mechanical voice.

" Excellent! Prep them for transport to the Ark. As for you Starscream, take Thundercracker, Skywarp, Acid Storm, Gasbag, and Hurricane, and take them back to the Ark." Megatron ordered as Starscream and his fellow seekers transformed into F-15 eagle mode and took off for Alaska.

"Soon our war will continue my old friend and this time I will be the victor." Megatron said to himself as he watched the seekers disappear into the horizon.

* * *

Deep in the Grandfather Canyon Yellow carefully scrambled across the rocks as she tried to keep up with the massive Autobot leader. On the ground however Blue was still trying to comprehend everything Red and Yellow had already told her.

"So let me get this straight," she said pointing at Optimus, who was still staring straight ahead looking for the source of the energy signatures. "This guy and his friends are aliens from another world who have been asleep for about twenty-five years, and now they're awake and their war is about to begin again?" she asked hoping she got it right.

"That's about right." Red said as he continued to run alongside the massive pair of blue legs that were making their way into the canyon.

Blue simply shook her head. Ever since she had been picked up two days ago at the party she thought Red and Yellow had been keeping something from her. It wasn't until they had actually arrived at the canyon that she was introduced to the giant alien robot, who was currently leading the group deep into the canyon.

"Wait, Somethings here." Optimus said as he stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Red shouted pulling a pokeball off his belt. Suddenly a shadow passed over head.

"Red it's Deoxys!" Yellow shouted as she sensed the pokemon make contact with her mind.

Yellow was right the DNA pokemon landed directly in front of Red and stared at him with intense eyes. Coming down from the rocks Yellow placed her hand on Deoxys head and read it;s thoughts.

" He wants to help us." she said removing her hand and looking at Red.

"Well what do you say Optimus?" Red asked the Autobot leader.

"It may come with us. We will need all the help we can get." he said continuing his walk into the canyon.

* * *

" Were here." Optimus said as the group stopped in front of a partially exposed metal door buried in the canyon wall.

With a few mental commands Optimus managed to open the door and step inside. As the group of teens followed Optimus lit up the truck lights on top of his chest to illuminate the corridors.

"Whoa, so this is what it's like being inside an alien spaceship." Red said as the three teens stared in awe at the massive metal walls surrounding them.

"Yes, however time is short, and we must keep moving." Optimus said as he continued to lead the trio of young organics through the ship.

* * *

After a few minutes Red noticed that Yellow had stopped walking and was staring at the wall.

"Yellow what are you doing?" he asked as he came up next to her

" I want to know what this thing is." Yellow replied pointing at a strange crystal object growing out of the wall.

Turning around Optimus and Blue approached their companions. "That is a solar rock." Optimus said supplying the answer while Yellow plucked the stone from the wall. "They are created when your planet tries to grow through our Cybertronian technology" Optimus said continuing. "They are called solar rocks because for some reason they have unending amounts of solar energy," he said "Red. It was actually your father who discovered this when he accidentally placed his solar powered phone on one and it was charged in five seconds." Optimus finished looking at the young human before him.

"Wow really?" Red asked in wonder. Deep down Red was so happy that he finally had someone to tell him stories about his Dad. His Mom had tried but always managed to break down into tears, but know he was learning all about his father.

After a few minutes and Yellow hiding the rock in her phanny pack the group were continuing down the dark halls until Prime came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it?" Blue asked as she began looking around the room the others joining her.

"I am picking up the energy signatures from here," Optimus said "but I don't seem to be able to find them.

Yellow suddenly began screaming in horror behind Optimus.

Spinning around Optimus came face to face with the Dinobot commander Grimlock.

**There was supposed to be a lot more in this chapter, but I opted to move some of it into chapter 4. Please review and let me know what you think so far. PLease review and let me know what you think of the changes!**


	4. Heroes rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon manga or anything pokemon related it is the sole property of whomever created it I also do not own Transformers it is the property of the Hasbro Toy company**

**Author's note: Yeah I know the Manga characters were a little out of character in the last three chapters, but thats because when I made the story changes it was one in the morning so I decided to just change the names and not their lines. So this is the first chapter written with the manga characters in mind so hopefully I captured their characters much better. Anyway let the show begin**

It took a few hours of tinkering, but eventually Optimus managed to reactivate all five of the offline Dinobots. Looking around the Dinobot's ship the Axalon Optimus quickly found the communications relay while Grimlock made sure the rest of his team was in operational order.

" What are you doing Optimus?" Yellow asked as she approached the Autobot leader who was feverishly typing codes into the Axalon's computer.

" I am attempting to make contact with my fellow Autobots." Optimus said as he tried hailing Prowl on his personal COM link again.

Suddenly a voice began playing over the computer. A voice that filled Optimus with sheer horror.

" The Autobot you are tying to hail is currently inoperative. Please try again later." Soundwave's mechanical voice rang out over the speakers.

"No." Optimus silently whispered to himself as he looked at the ground in disappointment.

" What is it Optimus?" Yellow asked as she looked up into Optimus' solemn eyes sensing the pain deep in his spark.

"Megatron has taken control of the Autobots and is using them as mindless soldiers." Optimus said as he slowly lifted his head to face the young human in front of him.

"What!?" Yellow cried out shocked.

Turning around Optimus approached the Dinobot leader Grimlock who was busy polishing his sword with a rag he found in his subspace.

"Grimlock, I know we have had our differences in the past, but I need your team's help in rescuing the Autobots and this world from Megatron." Optimus said as he pleaded to the Dinobot commander placing his hand on his ally's shoulder.

From where she stood Blue was dumbfounded that such a powerful being as Optimus could be so humble. Here he was the leader of an alien race, and instead of ordering his soldier to do what he was asked he was patiently asking for help. She could just stare as Optimus continued his plea towards the Dinobot until Grimlock put his hand up.

Grimlock slowly nodded his head. He despised Optimus and his protection of the weak, but he also knew he hated Megatron more for exploiting the weak. Getting up Grimlock led his team to the Axalon's door without saying a word.

" Where are you going?" Red shouted, outraged that the Dinobots were just walking out on them in their time of need.

" We Dinobots leave now. Our beast modes slower than cars, take longer to get to Alaska." Grimlock simply said as he shifted into his Tyrannosaurus Rex alternate mode and walked off to join his team.

* * *

A few minutes later outside the Axalon Optimus noted that it was beginning to get dark as the sun set and the moon rose high in the sky.

"I believe it would be wise to stop and rest for the night." Optimus said as he transformed into vehicle mode. " You must be rested for our battle tomorrow." Optimus stated as he offered his vehicle mode's sleeper to one of the girls.

" He's right" Red said as he took off his shirt and laid down on the sleeping back he had placed on the ground.

" Where are you guys sleeping?" he asked yawning not even aware of how embarrassed Yellow was about seeing him without his shirt on.

Seeing how embarrassed Yellow was a sly smile crossed Blue's face. "Well I don't know about Yellow, but I call Prime's sleeper!" She suddenly shouted rushing into the truck and hopping into the Autobot leader's fully furnished vehicle mode.

" Blue wait!" Yellow shouted, but was too late as Blue had already slammed the door shut. Looking at her few options left Yellow slowly began to turn red as she realized there was only one safe place Optimus would allow her to sleep.

"Yellow if you don't mind I would prefer you to sleep closer to Red for safety's sake." Optimus said as he began powering down for the night while unknowingly confirming Yellow's slightly embarrassing situation.

"Yes sir." Yellow grumbled as she pulled her sleeping bag closer to Red's and fell into it trying to find a comfortable way to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile the Alaskan landscape glowed in the soft moonlight as a large blizzard moved into the area. Walking through this blizzard five silhouettes slowly made their way towards the peak of the snowdrift they had been climbing. Down below the Decepticon base camp crawled with the Autobot slaves who were busy unloading supplies from the crashed Ark.

"What do we do sir?" One of the shadows asked his commanding officer.

" Take down, and destroy any Decepticons, but do not destroy Autobots, and leave Prowl to me Grimlock." The Dinobot leader remarked with a twinkle in his visor.

* * *

Down in the Decepticon Base camp Starscream mused to himself as the Autobots continued to unload the Ark 2 at his orders.

"This is the life isn't it Thundercracker?" Starscream said as he took a sip from an energon drink that Bumblebee had given him off of a serving platter.

"Shut up Starscream." Thundercracker remarked as he continued to ignore his fellow seeker.

Ignoring Thundercracker Starscream continued his survey of the work site. Back near the beginning of this disastrous war Starscream never once believed that one of Megatron's plans would work, perhaps thats why he always found himself trying to take control of the Decepticons, and kill Megatron. But know for the first time looking out at the field of enslaved Autobots he began to realize that perhaps not all of Megatron's plans weren't so unbelievable. Now that they had taken control of the Autobots they could easily take this world in their name; however, Starscream would not let Megatron off the hook that easily the old fool let Optimus escape so that he could take the Autobot leader's life himself. A foolish move in Starscream's optics, but what could Prime really do with all his friends in their possession no Autobot would dare attack the Decepticons now Starscream thought smirking to himself.

Suddenly a massive missile explosion roared through the air, and the five silhouettes ran down the mountain and into the battlefield.

"DINOBOTS ATTACK!!!" Grimlock roared as he burst onto the battlefield with his Dinobots at his side.

" We're under attack!" Starscream shouted as he threw Bumblebee in the way of the oncoming attack.

Swoop quickly fired off two wingtip missiles that instantly knocked Gears and Windcharger safely into a pile of supplies and into stasis lock. At the same time Prowl stepped up to defend his Decepticon masters. Seeing Prowl Grimlock charged forward and transformed at the last minute shouting "Me Grimlock wanted to do this ever since meet rule bot." before bringing his fist full force into Prowl's face. The Autobot second in command flew through the air and landed near inches away from Starscream who was cowering behind a large pile of crates.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Slag had finally managed to get to Skywarp and was about to take him offline when Ironhide quickly picked him up and threw him through the air. Slag landed on Sludge instantly knocking his large friend into stasis lock getting back up Slag dragged his large friend to safety before being hit from both sides by missile courtesy of the mindless Hound and Sideswipe.

"Autobots! Defend your masters!" Starscream shouted as the remaining Autobots formed a firing line and began tearing into the Dinobot's armor. Taking cover behind a pile of supplies nearby Snarl quickly turned to Grimlock.

" Me hope Optimus get here soon we not last much longer." He said while Grimlock simply stared ahead. He knew his friend was right if Prime didn't show up soon there wouldn't be much left of the Dinobots forces.

* * *

Dawn broke outside of Grandfather canyon. As the sun played it's rays on the small group of teenagers and robot below Yellow slowly began to wake up.

Yellow had had a wonderful nights sleep and was in fact still partially asleep. She was in the state where she was aware of what was happening, but her eyes and body weren't ready to wake up. In her subconscious state Yellow suddenly herd a beating noise, and she quickly became aware that her head was rising and falling almost in rhythm with the beating noise. Opening her eyes Yellow's face instantly turned bright red.

"EEEEPPP!!" Yellow squealed throwing herself up off the ground as she realized that somehow during the night she had moved and fallen asleep on Red's chest.

"What happened!!" Optimus shouted in response to Yellow's cry as he instantly transformed into robot mode and began scanning the area for any sign of a threat.

" Yellow what happened?" Optimus asked once he saw the young girl on the ground with her back turned to Red.

"N-N-Nothing!" she stammered. Optimus made a mental note that Yellow's face was as red as his paint job and decided to ask her why later. Optimus than realized his sudden transformation had woke Red up.

Red yawned as he slowly got himself up out of the sleeping bag. Looking around he quickly realized something was missing.

" Um Optimus? Wasn't Blue in your sleeper?" He asked after noticing his other female companion was missing.

"YES I WAS!" an extremely ticked off Blue shouted from behind Optimus as she lifted herself out of the mud she had been thrown into once Optimus had transformed.

"I was sleeping just fine until Yellow screamed, and this bucket of bolts transformed without any warning!" she shouted glaring angrily at Optimus.

"Yellow what's wrong? Why'd you scream?" Red asked as he turned to the girl in front of him.

" NOTHING!" Yellow shouted at Red surprising both Red and Blue who looked at her in shock.

" I'm, I'm sorry." Yellow said looking down in embarrassment at her sudden outburst.

"It's Okay." Red said still wondering what on Earth could have provoked Yellow to yell like that.

"How about I make some Breakfast?" Red offered as he reached into his backpack to pull out some collapsable cooking equipment.

" Yellow what really happened?" Blue whispered leaning close to her younger friend trying to figure out why her face was so red.

"It's honestly nothing Blue." she said rubbing the back of her head, and turning around to see if Red needed any help making the fire.

"Optimus? Do you know what happened?" Blue asked looking up to the massive robot.

"Not really, but I think I have an idea." Optimus said chuckling to himself as Blue just looked back at Yellow in confusion.

* * *

At the same time in the Kanto Military base an armed guard was escorting Red's mother, Jack Walker and Green to the command room where Colonel Rangel had asked for them to meet him.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please sit down, and get ready to enjoy the show!" Rangel said as his three guests sat down in the chairs they were offered.

Suddenly metal bars shot out of the chairs wrapping around the trio's chests and arms trapping them in their chairs.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Green hollered as the Colonel looked at them with an amused look.

"I had to make sure you couldn't stop my little show." He said leaning down and flicking Green across the nose.

"What show are you talking about?" Jackie shouted at the clearly deranged Colonel.

"For to long have I sat back as the foolish Governments of the world allied themselves with the Autobots. When they couldn't see that the Autobots were just as evil as the Decepticons." He laughed maniacally.

" But know I intend to fix their mistake!" he laughed, "Right know my satellites have picked up a massive Transformer battle in the Alaskan wasteland, and soon I will end their war for good!" he shouted using his creepy laugh again that made Green very nervous

" How do you intend to do that?" Green asked trying to sound unintimidated by the man's creepy laugh.

" Why with the nuclear missile I bought from Bates two years ago! It will fire an exactly one hour." The deranged Colonel said letting out another maniacal laugh.

"No! Blue is there!" Green shouted, " and Red, Yellow, and Optimus too." Green quickly added as Jackie and Red's Mom stared at him in confusion.

"Oh well. In order to save the world some sacrifices must be made. Enjoy the show." The colonel laughed as he turned around to look at the screen where the battle was displayed.

In his chair Green desperately tried to reach for his Charizard's pokeball, but the metal bars tightened every time he moved. "Blue please be okay." he muttered to himself as he looked at the deranged Colonel who was truly enjoying the last Transformer battle on Earth.

* * *

After a good breakfast the trio of teenagers were traveling down the road inside Prime as he slowly made his way towards the Alaskan border. Yellow sat in the passenger seat looking out the window her face still bright red as she thought about the event of earlier that morning.

"So I trust that you all had a good night sleep?" Optimus asked as he continued his drive.

" Well I don't know about you two, but I slept great last night." Red said as he addressed the others in the car.

" Although, around midnight something strange happened." Red remarked as he looked towards Blue.

" Really? What happened?" Prime asked in a worried tone.

" No, don't worry it was nothing bad. In fact if felt more like someone had put a soft warm blanket on top of me." Red said as he thought back.

Looking to her right, and seeing how red Yellow's face was, Blue instantly made the connection about what had happened to Red last night.

"Perhaps that is why Yellow…" Optimus began saying as he to was slowly making the connection himself.

A look of horror instantly crossed Yellow's face, as Optimus was about to figure out what happened, and blurt it out.

"Optimus!" Blue quickly cut in before Prime could finish his sentence.

"So have you come up with a plan on how to deal with the Decepticons yet?" Blue asked while looking at Yellow who mouthed a silent "Thank You".

" As a matter of fact I have." Optimus said completely forgetting about what he said earlier.

" I want you and Yellow to aide the Dinobots outside in handling my Autobot allies, and I want Red to find and take out Soundwave, while I deal with Megatron." Optimus said as they approached the Alaskan border.

" Well I thing that's a great plan!" Blue said still pretending to be interested for Yellow's sake.

" I mean it's not like their expecting us!" Blue laughed as the small convoy crossed the state line.

* * *

Meanwhile as the Dinobots desperately held on while fighting the combined Autobot Decepticon soldiers inside the Ark 2 a pair of red eyes glowed.

Megatron quietly looked out across the raging battlefield until a proximity alarm sounded on a nearby computer.

"So it begins." He chuckled " Well Optimus Prime come and get me!" he shouted.

**So thats chapter 4. As you can tell from my profile I truly enjoyed writing the Specialshipping moments with Yellow. Anyway I can't wait to write as it has the battle I've been waiting to write, and I hope my readers have been waiting to read. The battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron! Any way we all know why we put these little bits down here it's to ask you to review so in the words of the former Sector 7 " Do it or we will hunt you down with no remorse!"**


	5. Black Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers they are the property of who ever created them these stories are purely for entertainment.**

**Author's note: Actually had a really hard time writing the battle banter between Prime an Megatron so some of it come off as a bit stale.**

The missile exploded overhead as Grimlock quickly brought his arm up to his face trying to block the shrapnel. Quickly recovering he brought his rocket launcher around bringing Starscream into the scope when suddenly a massive pain shot up all the diodes on the left side of his body. Looking around Grimlock noticed a dagger wedged into the armor plating under his chest and fresh tracks that led to nowhere.

" Me think snooty Mirage bot around here." Grimlock muttered to himself as he continued giving Snarl and Swoop the cover fire they had asked for earlier.

Meanwhile Snarl ran towards the crates Slag and Sludge were taking cover behind while above Swoop managed to fire off another round of wingtip rockets that knocked Bluestreak head first into a nearby snow drift.

"How you guys holding?" Snarl asked as he crouched down next to his companions.

"We just fine!" Slag yelled as he popped up from behind the crate to fire off another round right into Cliffjumper's face.

"What happen to Grimlock?" Sludge said as he continued to rub his head from where Slag had been thrown into it. " Me Sludge hear him say something about snooty bot."

As if in answer to Sludge's question Mirage's stasis locked body flew through the air landing a few feet away without any arms.

"Yeah Me Slag think Grimlock took care of it!" the Dinobot roared as he punched Jazz square in the face knocking the semi ninja bot into stasis lock.

* * *

Swoop silently flew around the battlefield trying to knock more of his Autobot friends into stasis and into safety. Taking two more pot shots Swoop brought down the Autobot brothers Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when suddenly his left wing exploded into flames as laser blast after laser blast pounded into it. Looking up Swoop saw the red and blue stripes of Starscream's jet form.

"Fool! There's no escape!" Starscream shouted as he transformed mid-air and slammed Swoop helplessly into the ground feet first.

"You should have thought twice before trying to take me on." Starscream mocked as he held his null ray a mere two inches from the head of the helpless dinobot. Without warning an artillery shell exploded into Starscream's face. Looking up a small blue six-wheeled assault vehicle had it's massive gun pointed at him. Starscream barely had time to laugh at the puny robot before it fired again sending Starscream flying off the helpless Autobot.

"Roller?" Swoop asked as he painfully transformed back to robot mode. "But if you here than that means…" he trailed off, activating his COM link.

"This is Swoop to Grimlock. Me thinks Prime has arrived. Roller is here." The Pterodactyl transformer said as he watched the small battle car shoot Thundercracker where no man, robot or human wants to be shot.

"Lot of good that do. Prime probably go find and fight Megatron instead of handling real threat right here!" the Dinobot commander grunted.

" Me think you right, but me hope Prime does send more reinforcements." Swoop replied as he looked off into the distance for any hopeful sign of Prime's vehicle mode.

* * *

At the same time about a mile away Optimus pulled up near the Ark 2 dig site and let the three teenagers disembark from his cab before transforming.

"Remember the plan." Optimus whispered to the three human crouched on their knees beside him.

"Blue. You and Yellow will head east, and help the Dinobots take down the remaining combined army with you pokemon." Optimus said as he pointed in the direction he wanted the females to go.

"We won't let you down Optimus." Blue said pulling Yellow up and running east towards the battle.

Red watched as the girls slowly shrank in the distance. He didn't like this part of Prime's plan, he didn't like it because it put his friends in danger, but for some reason inside him something told him he only cared if his blonde friend was hurt. Looking to see the girls disappear Red suddenly noticed something in the snow. Picking it up Red saw it was Yellow's lucky charm bracelet. " She must have dropped it." Red thought to himself. "Well maybe it will give me some luck to." He thought.

"Red let's move!" Optimus whispered as he cut a hole into the Ark 2's hull.

"Coming!" Red shouted getting up he slipped Yellow's bracelet onto his wrist, than he noticed that she had attached the solar rock to it as another charm. Stepping through the dark hole and into the ship Red waited for Optimus to catch up as the Autobot leader made a quick call.

* * *

"What! NO! Me Grimlock refuse to baby sit helpless fleshlings!" The dinobot roared into his COM.

"Grimlock you are not baby sitting you are just going to make sure they don't die! They are completely capable of handling themselves." Prime shouted back.

"Fine, but if they get into trouble me Grimlock refuse to help them!" he shouted cutting off his call with the Autobot commander.

"Dinobots! Be on lookout for two female fleshies! One brown hair, one yellow hair! Get them here and keep them safe!" Grimlock shouted to his comrades as another blast from Wheeljack's rocket launcher narrowly missed his head.

* * *

Inside the Ark 2 Red led the way as Prime navigated from behind. As the twists continued on into the dark Optimus stopped.

"What's wrong Prime?" Red asked turning around thinking that they had somehow gotten lost.

"Red to complete your mission you need to follow this hallway to the communications center." Optimus replied calmly as he worked to open the door he was standing next to.

"What about you? Where are you going?" Red asked as the door silently hissed open revealing an even darker hallway on the other side.

Optimus flipped his vehicle mode fog lights on and turned towards his young friend before answering.

" I have a date with an old friend." Optimus replied as he looked into the hallway. Optimus than noticed a very nervous expression on Red's face as the boy looked down the hallway leading to the communications center.

" Red do not worry about your upcoming battle with Soundwave. I have complete faith in you and your abilities as a trainer." Optimus said reassuring the young man as he leaned down next to him. "Red you can do this." He said placing a finger on the boy's shoulder. " Your father would be very proud of what you have become." The Autobot commander said as he stood back up. Nodding Red ran off down the hallway in order to confront that which was threatening his world. Watching the boy go Optimus turned and began heading down his hallway ready to once more face off against his eternal enemy.

* * *

Out on the snow covered battle field Grimlock had successfully found Blue and Yellow, and was currently keeping them safe by firing right above them at the oncoming Decepticon Frenzy. Suddenly there was a flash of green metal, and Acid Storm had Grimlock pinned to a nearby wall.

"I don't think so!" Blue shouted a she pulled a pokeball out of her pack.

"Turtley use Hydro Pump!" she shouted throwing the ball through the air.

To Grimlock's surprise the large turtle pokemon burst from the ball and fired a massive stream of pressurized water that successfully knocked Acid Storm off of Grimlock and unconscious against the nearby wall.

"You stronger than you look!" Grimlock said impressed as he looked at the young brunette standing in front of him.

"And you're smarter than you look." Blue retorted returning Turtley to it's pokeball while at the same time feeling she had successfully gotten back at the massive Dinobot for calling her annoying earlier.

Grimlock was very impressed that this small human had the guts to talk to him like that. Laughing out loud Grimlock leaned down towards Blue pointing a finger at her.

"You have guts little one. Me Grimlock like when small creatures can handle themselves." He amusingly growled.

"Um... Thanks, I think." Blue said confused as to whether or not Grimlock was complimenting her or criticizing her.

"Grimlock! Dinobot down!" Slag yelled in a panic as he dragged the injured Swoop behind him.

"Swoop!" Grimlock shouted as he ran over to his dying comrade. Holding Swoops head in his hands he began blaming himself for Swoop's condition.

"Excuse me, but may I see him?" Yellow timidly asked as she approached the fallen Dinobot.

"Yellow wait! Your not about to do what I think you're about to do are you?" Blue asked knowing that Yellow's special powers only worked on Pokemon and Humans.

" I have to try Blue. This Cybertronian deserves to live, just like every other living creature in the universe." The girl said as she walked over and placed her hands on Swoop's chest. Concentrating all her will power into her healing process Yellow's hands began to glow with energy.

To Grimlock and Slag's shock Swoop's wounds began to heal over, and his left wing completely began reformatting into a fully functional wing.

"How did you do that?" Slag asked astounded at the young girl in front of him.

" Let's just call it magic and leave it at that." Yellow said flushing a little bit that she had astounded the two Dinobots so much.

"Works for me." Grimlock said as he helped Swoop up to his feet, and ran back into the fight with his new human allies and their pokemon at his side.

* * *

Red quickly ran down the hallway, and into the communications center where nothing but a small cassette deck sat hooked up to a nearby computer.

The room was massive with all kinds of computers hooked up along the walls, and strange alien instruments that littered the cold hard ground. Red stared in awe at the room until he remembered he had a mission to get done.

"I guess Soundwave isn't here." Red said as he began looking around the room for any sign of a hidden door or latch that the Decepticon could have escaped through. Just when he thought he found something a large clicking sound came from across the room. Spinning around Red saw the Cassette deck growing larger and changing shape until Soundwave stood before the small human.

"Dang I forgot they could do that!" Red said as Soundwave stared at him through his red visor.

"If this is all Optimus sends to stop me than Decepticon supremacy is assured." Soundwave mocked in his mechanical voice.

"Ravage eject! Operation: Annihilation!" the massive Decepticon ordered as a large cassette launched from his chest shifting into a sleek and powerful robotic panther that began running towards Red tooth and claw bared.

"Poli! Use Focus Punch!" Red shouted as the frog pokemon flew out of it's pokeball and punched Ravage into the far wall.

Soundwave glared at Red as Ravage rejoined him by his side.

"It appears as if reinforcements are necessary. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw eject! Operation: Assistance." Soundwave said as two more cassettes shot out of his chest transforming into identical robotic falcons.

Red released everyone of his pokemon from their pokeballs, but even though they outnumbered Soundwave two to one Red knew he was in for the fight of his life.

* * *

On the command deck Megatron observed as the Dinobots desperately tried to hold back the swarm of Autobot Decepticon soldiers. He mentally noted that the battle had almost been going for an hour before hearing a noise behind him.

"And here I thought you weren't going to show up." Megatron laughed not even needing to turn around to know Optimus was right behind him.

"Megatron stop this foolish nonsense." Optimus pleaded, "Our war is over and you have lost." He said as Megatron finally turned around to face him.

"This war will never end until I am victorious, and your severed head is ground beneath my foot Optimus Prime." Megatron growled as he prepared to take on his archenemy.

"Megatron if you must keep this war alive than I implore you to leave this world, and it's inhabitants in peace." Optimus ordered the tension in the room rising.

"Don't you see Prime? This world will make a perfect war planet in my growing empire, once I return and take over Cybertron, and it already come with a perfect slave workforce." Megatron laughed as he tried to pitch his plans for the Earth to the unamused Prime.

"Megatron this world belongs to the human race. I will not allow you to destroy and enslave them for your own personal gain!" Optimus said in response to Megatron's sinister plot.

"Pity," Megatron remarked with a disappointed look on his face, " than I guess you will just have to die with them!" Megatron roared as he fired his fusion cannon at Optimus the energy blast knocking the Autobot leader into the far wall.

"I can't tell you how long I have waited to get my vengeance on you Prime." Megatron shouted as he ran towards the downed Autobot ready to pummel him into submission.

Optimus quickly threw his arms back, and pushed off the ground bringing his legs slamming into Megatron's chest.

The force of Prime's attack sent Megatron flying into the Ark's control panel. Getting up Megatron began firing his weapon at Prime who easily avoided all the blasts, while managing to get close enough to Megatron to land a direct punch to the Decepticon Leader's face knocking him off the control platform, and into the levels below.

* * *

Jumping down after him Prime made a quick landing, and instantly leapt for cover as Megatron continued firing his fusion cannon at Prime.

"Don't you see that the humans are a self centered and dangerous species?" Megatron asked from his hiding place attempting to goad Prime into emerging.

"Can't you see how they enslave those powerful creatures for their own purposes? How they only wish to destroy us and each other?" Megatron coyly asked as he continued shuffling from hiding spot to hiding spot.

"Your wrong Megatron. It is true that a few humans are truly evil in their nature and would be more than willing to kill and abuse pokemon for their own sinister purposes, but I have met multiple young, brave members of their kind who treat pokemon not a weapons of battle, but as friends and companions, and I will protect them until the last drop of energon runs through my servos." Optimus retorted defending his young friends who were risking their lives for his cause.

"You would really be willing to sacrifice you spark to protect a group of barley evolved primates?" Megatron asked questioning Prime's blind loyalty to the worthless human race.

" Even if the humans reject my protection, even if all my soldiers abandon because of my decision to protect those who cannot protect themselves, even if I am the last Cybertronian standing between your army and the human race I will defend them until my end. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!" Optimus shouted clearly stating his loyalties to the insidious Decepticon leader.

Suddenly every alarm in the entire command center began sounding and flashing red.

"WARNING, WARNING, NUCLEAR MISSILE DETECTED! TIME TILL IMPACT T-MINUS FIFTEEN MINUTES!" The computer wailed.

"How ironic," Megatron said stepping out of hiding to face Optimus, "that the very race you would be willing to sacrifice everything for will now destroy us all." Megatron mocked, laughing at Prime's foolishness while Prime simply stared at the ground in disappointment.

**This is it Ch5 the next one will be the end of my first story arc and will feature a surprising death. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but in the meantime please feel free to review and tell me how I can improve.**


	6. A fresh start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers it is the sole property of whomever created them this story is strictly for entertainment purposes and in no way for the gain of money.**

**Authors Note: This is it the final chapter of my first story Arc I'm so proud of myself for finishing it. Anyway I think you will honestly be surprised at who gives their life in this chapter to stop Rangel's Nuclear Missile**

Red quickly ducked down as Vee flew over his head and slammed into the wall after Ravage had shot a rocket at him. Returning Vee to its pokeball Red turned to face Soundwave with a determined look on his face. Red was very lucky right now he had somehow managed to knock Laserbeak and Buzzsaw into stasis lock using a combined attack from Lax and Aero, but they and Gyara were all knocked out by Ravage and his quick reflexes. Left with only Pika and Saur Red desperately held on as Ravage began running forward with another attack.

"Pika use Volt Tackle!" Red called out as a last ditch move against the mechanical panther that was charging them. Pika ran forward, it's entire body crackling with electricity. At the last moment Pika jumped up slamming himself into Ravage. The resulting explosion knocked out Pika, and put Ravage into stasis.

Now out of cassette troops Soundwave let out a mechanical laugh. "Impressive human; however it is now over!" he roared as the cannon on his shoulder took aim at Red and began charging.

Red knew he was running out of options. Soundwave was about to kill him, and all he had left was Saur who was already desperately hanging on with only a few hit points left. Red looked down at Yellow's charm bracelet hoping for some of it's luck when suddenly Red noticed something.

"Saur use Solar Beam!" Red shouted as Soundwave's finished charging his weapon. The large Venusaur looked at it's trainer in disbelief knowing it would never have enough time to charge the blast.

"Trust me!" Red shouted. Saur sharing it's bond with Red began charging the attack. Before Soundwave could fire Red threw the solar rock through the air. The energy emitted from the rock instantly super charged Saur's attack. The Solar Beam released slammed into the Decepticon Communications officer knocking him unconscious into a nearby computer.

"Great job!" Red ran over and patted Saur on the head before returning his trusted pokemon, and running from the communications room hoping to find Optimus.

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlefield outside the Ark. Blue came back to back with Grimlock's leg as Nidory desperately held back Cliffjumper with a Poison Sting attack. Behind her Grimlock took another slash at Wheeljack with his sword only for it to be avoided. Suddenly Grimlock got an idea, leaning back he grabbed Nidory by the arms and swung her over his head.

Catching on Blue quickly gave Nidory an attack order. "Nidory use stomp and than mega-kick!" she shouted. Nidory unleashed a powerful stomp just as Grimlock brought her down on Wheeljack's head knocking the Autobot scientist out. Suddenly Grimlock spun around using the force of his spin to bring in immensely powerful mega-kick into Cliffjumper's face knocking the Autobot out. Thanking Blue for her help Grimlock put Nidory down gently and ran off to confront the now defenseless Starscream.

Elsewhere Yellow watched as Deoxys unleashed another powerful Hyperbeam at the yellow seeker that was easily avoiding the blast, and opening fire on the damaged pokemon. Next to her Slag was attempting to provide cover for Deoxys when suddenly his blaster was blown apart by enemy fire.

Turning to look at Yellow Slag opened his mouth to speak "You have any super creatures that could help?" Slag asked a he ducked below the snowdrift to avoid the seeker's fire.

It took Yellow a minute to figure out Slag was talking about her pokemon. Getting an idea she called for Slag to lean down so she could whisper the plan into his ear. Nodding Slag quickly backed up and readied himself for the plan.

The Yellow Seeker quickly began getting bored of shooting at Deoxys, and began looking around trying to find out what happened to the Dinobot. Suddenly Yellow released her Golem and ordered it to use defense curl. Before the yellow jet could act Slag ran forward, and kicked the rock pokemon through the air like a soccer ball. Golosk slammed into the seeker knocking it out of the air.

Giving Yellow a thumb's up Slag raced over the snowdrift to find the downed seeker. Suddenly Rumble popped up behind Yellow ready to deliver a fatal pile driver punch. Acting quickly Deoxys pushed Yellow out of the way taking the attack while sending Rumble flying away with hyper beam. Leaning down to heal the wounded pokemon Yellow wondered out loud why Deoxys was willing to give it's life for her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of the warring combatants their battle was being observed via satellite connection by a deranged forty-year old army Colonel.

"The moment I have waited for twenty-five years of my entire life is at hand!" The Colonel cooed as he watched with eager anticipation as the minutes ticked down until his nuclear missile made impact.

"You'll never get away with this!" Green shouted as he continued to desperately reach for his pokemon, "The Gym leader association will realize what you're doing and deactivate your missile before it impacts!" he yelled.

Rolling his eyes Colonel Rangel got up out of his chair and approached the young Viridian gym leader. "I don't think so boy!" he spat, "My weapon is on a separate system your precious leader friends can't do anything to stop me!" he said glaring. Suddenly his mood did an almost complete 180 as he put on a sick smile. "As for you my little friend." He said pinching Green's cheek, "I'll get rid of you right now!" he shouted suddenly pulling a revolver out of his pocket and pointing it at Green's head.

"What are you doing!" Red's mother cried out as the man put a sadistic smile on his face.

"Viridian City went for years without a Gym Leader. They can go without one for a little longer." He laughed.

Green closed his eyes as he waited for Colonel Rangel to pull the trigger.

The sickening sound of gunfire filled the room as Jackie and Red's mother closed their eyes in fear. Opening his eyes Green was surprised to find himself alive, and was even more surprised to see a hole in Colonel Rangel's shirt with blood pouring out of his heart. Turning around Green saw his savior in a brown trench coat wielding his own police pistol.

"I always hated that guy." Looker said as he shot the control panels on the chair backs releasing the three prisoners.

Rushing over to the computer Looker began typing away as fast as he could. "He was right." Looker said looking at the ground as Green and Jackie approached, "The missile's on a separate system I can't shut it down." He weakly said.

"What do we do now?" Jackie asked the dejected police officer.

"We hope that Prime can save the day, wherever he is." Looker said as he glimpsed at the satellite photos of the battle.

* * *

Megatron leapt from his hiding spot behind Prime and delivered a powerful punch shattering the Autobot leader's left chest window. Landing on the ground Megatron spun around firing his fusion cannon point blank into Optimus' hip.

Prime shouted in pain as he grabbed his side. Quickly he jumped behind a nearby computer as Megatron fired off another fusion blast.

"Megatron are you insane? If we don't get out of here now we'll all be destroyed!" Optimus shouted as his enemy continued to bring the computer Prime was standing behind to dust.

"Oh no Prime! I can escape just fine, but I want to see the look on your face when those you try to protect you betray you!" Megatron coldly remarked as he finished disintegrating the last of Prime's hiding spot. To Megatron's shock Optimus was gone.

"Where!" Megatron shouted in surprise.

Suddenly Prime leapt from the darkness delivering a powerful uppercut to Megatron's chest. As the Decepticon leader staggered from the blow Prime jumped up bringing both his fists down on Megatron's head knocking him to the ground.

"I will not allow that to happen Megatron!" Optimus grunted as he lifted Megatron above his head. Summoning all the strength he had Prime hurled his ancient enemy into a nearby power generator. The power surged through Megatron knocking him into stasis lock. Recovering Optimus quickly left the command bridge to find Red and a way out before it was to late.

* * *

Outside the battle raged as Deoxys fired off another round of hyper beams that managed to knock out Bumblebee. At the same time Yellow and Blue desperately tried to hold off Skywarp who was warping so fast their pokemon had ended up confused.

Elsewhere Grimlock began charging towards Starscream blade drawn and ready to strike. Thinking quickly Starscream grabbed for the nearby Ironhide and threw him in front of him.

"Ironhide protect your master!" Starscream snickered.

As Grimlock continued running he suddenly saw a flash of light enter Ironhide's eyes for a brief second.

"You know what master Starscream? Defend yerself!" Ironhide roared in his southern accent as he spun around and nailed the Decetpticon Air commander in the jaw sending him flying.

Starscream flew through the air landing next to Thundercracker who had a panicked look on his face.

"Starscream. The Autobots are coming through!" Thundercracker shouted as all over the field the still online Autobots began coming to their senses and drawing their weapons. "What do we do?" Thundercracker asked as Cliffjumper pulled a massive bazooka out of his sub space.

"We…. RETREAT!!" Starscream yelled as he transformed and flew off.

"Hey wait for us!" Rumble and Frenzy shouted as they transformed into cassette mode and landed in Skywarp's cockpit just as he and Thundercracker took off.

"You cowards!" Ironhide shouted as the three seekers took off. Turning around he saw Cliffjumper and Wheeljack putting stasis cuffs on the three rainmakers. Prowl slowly approached Ironhide and Grimlock while rubbing his head.

"I feel like I got hit by a train." Prowl moaned as he continued to rub his head.

"Really? Me Grimlock wonder why?" The dinobot commander asked faking his innocence in the matter.

Suddenly a loud shrill shriek filled the air. Looking up Ironhide saw a missile rocketing towards them. "What the slag is that?" he asked.

"It's a nuclear warhead fired by Colonel Rangel to destroy us all!" Optimus shouted as he and Red ran up to the trio of Autobots.

"What!" Blue shouted as she and Yellow ran up to rejoin the group who were trying to figure out what to do.

"Here's your charm bracelet back Yellow." Red said as he handed over the bracelet to his friend. " I guess you dropped it. Anyways it really is lucky trust me." Red continued.

"Thank you so much Red! I thought I lost it for sure!" Yellow cried out. Before he knew what she was doing Yellow wrapped her arms around Red in a thank you hug. Red's face instantly flushed red when Yellow let go Red quickly turned around trying to regain his composure only to find Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and Grimlock arguing about what to do.

"Prime we'll never get everyone out of here in time. It's impossible." Prowl said.

"We've got to do something! Is there anyway we could shoot it down?" Ironhide asked as Prime shook his head.

Prime knew they were running out of time. There were far to many injured Autobots to transport in their short amount of time. Not to mention the humans, but what Prime really needed was more time.

"Um. Excuse me, but I believe there is something flying towards the missile." The armless Mirage remarked using his sniper's eye to spot the small figure.

Activating his built in binoculars Optimus zoomed in on the speeding subject.

"It's Deoxys!" Prime shouted out in shock.

"What!" the three teenagers asked in surprise.

"What the heck is it doing?" Blue shouted in a panic as the pokemon shifted to speed form and rushed at the oncoming missile.

"It must be trying to protect Red!" Yellow shouted remembering how close Red and Deoxys were.

"Well then we have to stop it!" Red shouted, but it was to late Deoxys collided with the Nuclear Missile, and a massive explosion filled the air.

"GET DOWN NOW!!" Optimus hollered as he threw himself on top of the teenagers to protect them from the devastating shock wave.

Blue watched as the massive Autobot leader through himself down, and then everything went black.

* * *

Blue opened her eyes everything was pitch black. " Am I dead?" she fearfully thought as she looked around trying to find any light.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a small flash of light blue light. Walking towards it she suddenly cried in pain as her head hit something hard and metal.

"What on Earth was that?' she said rubbing her head. Suddenly Blue realized something. She must be standing up in Opimus' chest, his shattered window plate must have enclosed around her and pushed her through into his chest, but than what was the strange light? It couldn't be Prime's spark, it wasn't beating like he said it did. It was a beautiful light blue color. Every time she moved the angle of the light shifted into an even more beautiful arrangement. She than noticed the light seemed to be emanating from a bunch of crystals. Before she could look deeper Prime began to stir and lift himself off the ground.

Falling out of Prime's chest Blue landed on the soft snow. Just when she was about to ask what she saw, she noticed that Yellow was missing.

Suddenly she heard a few muffled cries coming from under Red who was still face down in the snow. As Red lifted himself out of the snow Yellow popped up from underneath him trying to catch her breath her face was bright red she had obviously been very embarrassed that Red had been so close to her. Blue realized that Red must have tried to be a hero and thrown himself on top of Yellow to protect her even before Prime threw himself on top of them.

"Where's Deoxys!" Red shouted a she looked around trying to find the pokemon ignoring how flushed Yellow's face was.

"He sacrificed himself to save us all." Optimus said as he looked to the sky, " May we never forget his sacrifice, and remember that perhaps he is in a better world now." Optimus finished lowering his head for a moment of silence.

After a few moments of honoring the fallen Deoxys the Autobots went about repairing their numbers while Red walked up to Optimus.

"Prime what are you guys going to do?" Red asked as he looked up at the massive robot.

"Well I suppose we will head back to the original Ark at Mt. Moon, and decide what to do from there." Optimus said as he looked back down at his young friend.

"Do you think we'll see the Decepticons again?" Red asked a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Unfortunately yes I do." Prime said. "But do not worry we will face the threat together as our races always have." He said placing his hand on Red's shoulder reassuring the young man.

* * *

Elsewhere deep in the Arctic Circle Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker landed on the slippery ice while releasing Frenzy and Rumble from their cockpits.

"I was so glad to hear of your survival my liege." Starscream replied sarcastically as Soundwave approached supporting the damaged Megatron.

"Your concern touches me Starscream." Megatron replied just as sarcastically.

" Well what do we do now boss?" Rumble asked his much larger commander.

" My fellow Decepticons! Trust me, this is far from over." Megatron growled as he thought of his future plans for this world.

**Author's Note: I finally finished my first story arc! I am so exited! Anyway my next story arc will deal a bit more with shipping and the christmas party mentioned in Chapter 1. It will also introduce four new Autobots including one of my favorites: Jetfire! Anyway aside from those little sneak peaks into the next story arc please feel free to review this chapter or the entire story.**


End file.
